Obliterator
List of Cards Obliterator has 2 copies of each of the following cards : 'Creature Control: ' 10 'Permanent Control: ' 4 Strategy Horribly difficult, this god combines the lethality and protection of earth creatures with the frustration of momentum, permanent and creature control. His strategy is simple, Obliterate anything or anyone, standing in his way, man, machine, or permanent. He will usually open up by playing lots of pillars and then a pulveriser, then protect it with Enchant Artifact (EA), once he does this, your chances of winning are killed to almost nothing. Once he EA's his pulveriser, 99 times out of 100, your a dead man (I say that because i only just managed to win with a lucky mutation to make a shrieker with 12 dmg and dive which even beat obliterator when he had a dimaond shield up!), any and every set up will crumble instantly at his pulveriser, and if that doesn't get you, he goes for a large number of highly powerful and/or endurable creatures, I.E. the shriekers and dragons. Any creatures you do bring in (if you get the quantums to play them!) will be gravity pulled and killed by his sheer power. If however you can steal a pulveriser as a rainbow deck, you MIGHT stand a chance, as you can then destroy the other pulverisers and shields he has provided he doesnt EA them. The creatures are easy enough to deal with, send out smaller creatures to drain the gravity forces, or use Quintessence on an otyugh (or fallen elf/druid depending) and your rolling, all shriekers unburrowed become huge nibbly targets for your otyughs, maybe even the dragons with if you have an eagle eye too. (NEW aether card that gives immortality to any mortal creature or in-field weapons), to make the creatures untargettable, once you start getting that set up, you may just stand a fighting chance against Obliterator, I beat him first try, however I got lucky with a steal card, which will be your life saver when you bring it out. (Soul Of Malice edited this 05/01/10) Korrupt: Just defeated this God after a long and grueling battle. This is my first win, but I've skipped Obliterator previously...so my w/l is about 1/2. Here's the plan. He's going to start off with earth towers and shriekers. Your goal is to hold out long enough until you can get down an IMMORTAL otyugh and a graveyard onto the field. If you've got a bone wall and a graveyard, make sure to drop the bone wall first. His priority level is weapon->hourglass->shield->towers/perm. (varies) So your goal is to get an otuygh down before he gets his shrieker momentum rush started. He will eventually begin dropping basalt dragons. I found the best way to combat them was to continually mutate them with a fallen druid until it became a low hp mutant. Then, eat. :D Final trick that I've noticed very useful: he wastes nearly all of his gravity pulls on the first monster that is not immortal. So in short, drop a monster you can waste, and left him have it. Brick: This God is very easy with mono entropy; especially if you have any nymphs. I use all 6 Antimatter cards to be safe. It's probably possible to beat Obliterator with some Nymph's Tears to convert a couple of entropy pillars if you don't have any Purple Nymphs. Once you use Antimatter on one of his dragons, they become the primary target for gravity force so your nymphs are left alone. Just make sure you have enough dragons/abominations for damage given his diamond shield. Category:Fake Gods